


Acknowledgement

by LialaneGraest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bloodplay, Experimentation, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/pseuds/LialaneGraest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein has a new experiment that has been consuming him, and Spirit grows jealous of the time that Stein is spending in his research lab; though his mind refuses to acknowledge it as jealousy. Once Stein has finished his experiment, will he be able to help his "favorite test subject" with his problem? Manga based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow Whites Poison Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snow+Whites+Poison+Kiss), [GeneralMajorLieutenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralMajorLieutenant/gifts).



Spirit leaned against the outside of the lab, just shaking his head as he smoked one of the awful cigarettes that Stein seemed to love. His own had been left on the table beside Stein's bed; he hadn't even realized that he had left them until he went to get one from his coat pocket and found them missing. He had been walking through the lab, content on retrieving his when he had found Stein's before he made it to the bedroom.

Now he was just whittling away time, resentment raging through his soul. Stein was sitting in his lab, working on whatever experiment he had been absorbed in recently. Their time together earlier had been vastly unsatisfying, and Spirit ground his cigarette out against the wall remembering just how distracted Stein had been.

He had the marks to show for Stein's distraction. There was a bruise on his hip where Stein's hand had grasped far harder than necessary. There was another bruise on his inner thigh, this one shaped by teeth. There were small scratch marks across his chest and back where Stein had toyed with him. Those were all to be expected, however. The most telling mark on his body though was a bright red line that ran down his side; the scalpel had barely broke the skin, but for a moment Stein had pressed harder and Spirit had felt fear for the first time since they had started… whatever it was that they were doing.

His mind refused to acknowledge that he was in a relationship that wasn't purely sexual and that it was a relationship with another man. Spirit Albarn was still in denial that he loved the man that was currently sitting inside the lab. His denial hadn't stopped their "experiments" as Stein had coined them, though. It hadn't stopped the craving urge that consumed Spirit as he waited impatiently for Wednesday or Sunday, whichever was closest.

And it sure didn't stop the upset that raged through Spirit as he thought back to just how tense Stein had been, how many times the scientist had paused, albeit it briefly, during their session. He couldn't forget how Stein's hands had run across his body, not quite seeing him. He knew that Stein's mind had been on the experiment in his lab when Stein had pressed the scalpel into his side. His right hand trailed to his left side and touched the slight wound. It sure as hell didn't change the fact that he had thought that Stein was going to slice his side open.

Some part of him, deeply hidden along with the part that understood exactly what was going on, wished that Stein had. Some part of him craved it, to be under Stein's knife again.

Just like the experiment that was consuming the scientist was.

Spirit's mind refused to acknowledge that as well.

Spirit's fist slammed into the wall and he strode away from the lab, his hand crushing the pack of cigarettes he didn't realize that he still had.

* * *

"Yo, Senpai," Stein's voice called out as Spirit turned the corner. The death scythe stopped for a moment, his eyes meeting the scientist's before he turned and walked back around the corner. Stein paused and twisted the screw in his head before scooting in Spirit's direction on his green and white patched chair.

He came around the corner and frowned. Spirit's wavelength was moving away from him, and it was obvious that he was taking the most round-a-bout way he could to avoid the meister. With another crank of the screw Stein propelled his chair in the direction that Spirit was heading.

Students scattered, more than used to his antics.

Even though Spirit was moving at a steady clip, few things in the halls of Shibusen were faster than Hakase Franken Stein when he was on his chair. It only took a few solid shoves for him to see his red-headed prey. Another few brought him to Spirit's side.

The weapon ignored his presence, even though he knew that there was no way that Spirit could have missed the sound of his wild careening through the halls. Stein's hand darted suddenly and caught Spirit's wrist.

"Yo, Senpai," Stein enunciated each word slowly.

"What do you want, Stein? I'm in a hurry." Spirit didn't bother meeting Stein's eyes, and twisted his wrist in a grip that was suddenly as tight as steel.

It sent a wave of something through the weapon's body that he refused to acknowledge.

A smirk crossed the stitched face. Spirit may have ignored the sensation that rushed through him, but his body wasn't as well trained as his mind. So, in the middle of the hall, in Shibusen, Stein tightened his grip and twisted opposite Spirit's turn.

A hiss escaped the weapon as his wrist was turned awkwardly and he whirled to face the man that was still seated in the chair. "So you want to give me attention now, Stein? Why don't you just go back to your experiment?!"

Spirit's sudden outburst shocked Stein enough that he loosened his grip on the man's wrist and Spirit wrenched it from him, virtually stalking down the hall before disappearing around a corner that Stein knew led to a staircase. The scientist shrugged, wondering what was bothering the other man so much and decided that his question could wait for another day.

His chair didn't like stairs, after all.

* * *

Stein flexed awkwardly cramped muscles sometime later, his fingers curling in to touch the palms of his hands before he splayed them out. He repeated that process several times, feeling some of the cramping in his hands alleviate before he turned to look towards the door that led into this section of his research lab.

Spirit stood framed in it and Stein reached up to twist the screw in his head. "Is there something I can do for you, Senpai?"

"It's Wednesday."

Stein cranked the screw in his head before turning to look at his computer. "So it is. My apologies, Senpai. I seem to have lost track of the days-"

"I know. You missed teaching the last two days. I figured you were wrapped up in that again," a sneer, quickly erased, covered the man's face for a second, "but I wanted to make sure that you had eaten something."

Stein motioned beside him where a pack of Red Vines sat half eaten next to a bottle of water. Spirit just sighed.

"You know that's not what I mean by eating." Stein could see a little bit of the anger that was simmering in Spirit's soul dissipate and wondered again at what he had done to deserve Spirit's wrath.

"I've not collapsed, so apparently I've eaten enough. I can't take a break though, I'm nearly finished. My work and time would be wasted if I did." Stein turned back to the table and he felt Spirit's wavelength spike. Before he could turn he felt the wind of the man's passage, and Spirit was already at the door when Stein managed to get turned around.

"Senpai?" Stein's voice called into the quiet, only to be answered by the slamming of the door and Spirit's retreating wavelength.

Stein just shook his head and went back to the experiment that was nearly finished. A few more days perhaps would find him finally finished with the body on the slab. Then he'd be able to move on to the next phase.

* * *

" _He thinks I'm a waste of time!"_ Spirit slurred into his cup, actual tears falling now that the man was so drunk he didn't care to let himself admit what was bothering him.

Risa, Arisa, and Blair were all sitting around the sobbing death scythe, each of them exchanging a glance as they tried to comfort the man sitting in the middle of them.

Blair was stating the obvious, "I thought that you were afraid of Hakase Stein, Death Scythe-sama. Wasn't he conducting experiments on you? Shouldn't you be happy that he doesn't want you around? He could start again."

"I still have the scars to show for them!" Spirit suddenly exclaimed. "He's a monster!"

"Then why are you so upset, Death Scythe-sama?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah, just be glad that you're here with us!" Risa chipped in.

"Pum-pum Pumpkin!" Blair laughed out, her finger wriggling as she poured more drinks for them all. "You shouldn't be sad, Death Scythe-sama! You have us to keep you company, and we're better than some scientist any day!" Risa and Arisa echoed her sentiment as Spirit gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right, Blair!" he said enthusiastically, downing the cup that she had filled for him. "I have beautiful women with me and good drink! Why should I care about what Stein is doing without me in his free time?"

The death scythe's heart twisted even as Blair smiled happily and flipped her hands like a cat would her paws. "That's the spirit!"

Some part of him that he refused to acknowledge knew that he didn't want to spend time with them anywhere near as much as he wanted to spend time with the scientist that he had just called a monster. Spirit laughed with them and drank, but his heart was miles away inside a grey stitched lab.

* * *

"Finally."

Two days later Stein stepped back from the operating table and gave a sigh of relief. His hands had started trembling almost uncontrollably halfway through the last part of the procedure, but he had forced himself to continue. Failure was not an option, and he wasn't about to have to restart such a tedious experiment. It had already consumed far too much of his time.

He swung his head from side to side, cracking his neck even as he cracked the knuckles on both of his hands. Only one last step remained, and he stepped to the mirror that hung obscured behind one of his lab coats. A quick movement removed the lab coat from the mirror and he breathed on it, scribbling 42-42-564 into the fog.

Ripples raced through the mirror and the scientist forced himself to refrain from yawning as Shinigami-sama appeared in it.

"Ah, Stein-kun. You've finished?"

"To your specifications, Shinigami-sama."

"Excellent! Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely. Though, it was quite the tedious task."

"I thought that you would appreciate the opportunity to work with a weapon's body without repercussions."

"Always."

"Well, if that's all, I'll send Sid-kun over to collect it."

"Do you think that you'll actually be able to use Tezca-san's soul to reanimate the body, Shinigami-sama?"

"We'll see, won't we? His soul still exists; it is just a matter of extracting it from the mirror. It'll also allow us to see if he retains his weapon abilities, if it works."

"I'm more than interested in knowing that myself, Shinigami-sama. I believe that a weapon's ability is tied as much to their body as their soul, so I am eager to know the answer."

"As you will, Stein-kun! Tata for now though! Sid-kun will be by shortly!"

Stein just nodded and an instant later the mirror just showed himself his own reflection. With a heavy sigh he draped the lab coat back over the mirror and finally allowed himself to yawn. Stein settled down in his chair and began to type up his notes while they were fresh in his mind.

He fell asleep before he finished the first paragraph.

* * *

Spirit stood hesitantly in the doorway to the lab, his hand flat against the cold metal door. He had left Chupa Cabra's after spending the last two days there, only leaving to crash and sleep before returning. He had wandered aimlessly through Death City for nearly an hour before he had found himself on Stein's doorstep.

He felt that he needed to apologize to Stein for the way he had acted earlier, but he didn't really want to. He felt like a petulant five year old, tired of being ignored, and completely certain that the way he had acted was right, even if it was wrong.

As he stood there, debating on whether or not to go into the lab, fully aware that Stein probably already knew that he was there, he realized what had been bothering him. He was jealous that something else had Stein's attention so thoroughly as to cause the scientist to completely ignore him.

Words sprang to his lips as he rested his head against the cold metal door that surprised even him. _"I'm his favorite test subject, damnit."_

What surprised him even more was the conviction in his voice.

Spirit's eyes widened as everything clicked into place and he slammed his open hand against the door. The noise reverberated through the lab, and Stein stirred slightly in his near comatose slumber. Resolved Spirit opened the door to the lab, unsurprised that it was unlocked, and stepped into the darkness.

He trudged through the lab, checking each of Stein's research labs before finding him in the last one. Spirit knew it was the one that the scientist would probably be in, but he had searched the others first out of some sort of hope that he would be wrong. He didn't want to see Stein working on whatever that experiment had been.

As he came around the corner, he paused in the doorway, looking at the sleeping meister. He almost lost his nerve, and even turned to leave before he mentally slapped himself.

He had to apologize.

And confess.

Measured strides took him to the meister's side, and a hesitant hand settled lightly on Stein's shoulder. "Hey, Stein? You should probably sleep in a bed."

The scientist didn't stir, and Spirit shook his shoulder a bit. Stein moved slightly in his sleep before his arm swung out to push the man away.

"Go 'way. 'M sleepin'," the scientist slurred out almost unintelligibly, cradling his head on his crooked arm.

Spirit shook his head and slipped Stein's other arm over his shoulder, pulling the semi-conscious meister to his feet. Stein's eyes blinked open and shut a few times before he let himself lean heavily on Spirit, his steps slow and cumbersome as they headed to the bedroom, a few yawns escaping him.

Spirit helped Stein lay down in bed, tugging the man's lab coat and shoes off. As he turned to leave, Stein's hand snaked out and grabbed the weapon's wrist, tugging him down and onto the bed. A moment later the scientist was curled around Spirit, the weapon's back against his chest, his arms interlinked around Spirit's waist and his chin resting on Spirit's shoulder. His legs were entangled with Spirit's and the death scythe just sighed.

The sigh turned to a smile and a slight chuckle. Pulling the blanket it up over the two of them Spirit squirmed enough to flick the light off and relax against Stein.

" _Goodnight, Stein."_

There was no answer, the scientist's breathing already even and deep again.

* * *

Sid stood outside the lab and knocked again, getting no answer; with a sigh the zombie just pushed the door open and stepped in. He followed the trail of light to the last research lab, and saw no trace of Stein.

He actually heaved a sigh of relief at that. He didn't want Stein offering to give him a "check-up" again; the last time he had said yes the scientist had removed his arm before replacing it.

It hadn't been a pleasant experience, and he didn't want to repeat the process with another limb.

Sid looked down at the body on the table, recognizing the face as belonging to the body that Shinigami-sama had given to Stein to use in this experiment. He wondered if it was really Tezca's face; he'd never seen the man outside of his mask. Sid shrugged, shouldering the body easily and retreated from the lab.

He wasn't a coward, but being cautious was just the type of man he used to be.

* * *

Stein woke first, coming back to consciousness already aware that there was another soul beside him. It took just a split second to realize that it was Spirit's. Another moment passed in which Stein noted that they were both dressed.

Spirit's face was smooth in his sleep, and Stein could see that the weapon's wavelength wasn't as frantic as it had been. He cautiously unwound himself from around Spirit, moving the man's hand off his hip, untangling his legs from Spirit's. His right arm gave him the most trouble, the fingers were numb and Spirit was laying on it, but he managed to remove it without waking the other man.

He stretched tired muscles before glancing at the clock and finding that it was 2:30am Saturday morning. He cranked the screw in his head, already regretting the fact that he had slept for most of Friday; getting to a semi-normal schedule for teaching was going to be rough in just two days.

"Ah, well. It simply means that I'll not sleep until tomorrow night," he said to the empty air as he walked towards the research lab that he had been working in.

The body was gone, and Stein called Shinigami-sama to make sure that Sid had actually picked it up.

"Ah, he did Stein-kun. He said that you must have been asleep, and he didn't want to disturb you so he let himself in and left quickly."

"That's a shame; he needs another check-up."

"I'll let him know that you said so!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully. "We'll let you know how the next phase goes as well!"

"Thank you."

"Would you like to attend, Stein-kun?"

A smirk crossed the scientist's face. "As much as I would, I have another obligation that I must attend to, Shinigami-sama."

* * *

Spirit woke up to the feeling of restraints on his arms and legs. He was blindfolded, and he could tell that his shirt had been removed, leaving him in just his pants. Panic surged through him a second before a cold hand rested on his chest.

"Good morning, Senpai. It is nice of you to come visit again. Though, it is Saturday, isn't it?" Stein's voice was jovial.

"Stein, let me go."

"Ah, Senpai, where would the fun be in that? I'm well aware that I've been neglecting other experiments while I was working on that for Shinigami-sama. I thought that you would be willing to help me get caught back up." Stein's voice was incredibly close to Spirit's ear and it sent chills up the man's spine.

"Just let me go, Stein…" Spirit's voice trailed off as Stein's hand trailed down his chest to rub against him.

"I don't think I'm going to. As I said, I've been neglecting some experiments, yours included."

"I'm not an experiment!" Spirit hissed out as Stein's hand cupped him through his pants.

"I didn't say that you were. I said that I had neglected your experiment," Stein corrected. "However, this is a wonderful position to have you in. I wonder if you've changed since the last time…"

Cold metal pressed against Spirit's exposed stomach and Spirit gave a strangled gasp as he felt the blade of the scalpel tease against his skin. Stein chuckled as Spirit's cock jumped against his hand. "Did you think that I didn't notice last time, Spirit? You may have complained and become angry afterwards, but the feel of my scalpel against your side? That was what you were craving, wasn't it? That sense of danger, of familiarity."

Spirit didn't say a word, closing his eyes behind his blindfold and breathing deeply.

"Well?"

"You were too distracted by your experiment to notice anything," Spirit spat out, his earlier resolve to tell Stein anything crumpling in the face of his anger at being ignored.

"I was distracted, yes. However… just because I was distracted didn't mean that I wasn't paying attention to the way your body reacted to me." Stein's tongue suddenly darted out, licking Spirit's earlobe, the man's hot breath cascading against Spirit's neck.

Goosebumps rose on the man's skin even as the scalpel slipped into his side, drawing a short line of blood. Spirit arched his back, pushing the blade deeper unintentionally as a moan escaped him.

"As I thought." The scalpel retreated from Spirit's side and Spirit felt Stein's hand touch the wound. "This is an intriguing development, you know. You were jealous, weren't you?"

Spirit's body tensed as Stein's finger slipped against the wound, trailing blood across the man's stomach. He continued without waiting for a response from the man. "You were jealous of the body I was spending time with; the body that my scalpel was flying through while I left you pristine and untouched. Did you even realize it?"

Spirit strained against the bonds suddenly. "For Death's sake, Stein, listen to yourself! Who in their right mind would want to be cut up?"

The scalpel left a shallow gash across Spirit's stomach and the weapon's cock twitched, jumping to full attention as the scientist chuckled and Spirit panted. "Apparently you. Your body and wavelength are telling me the truth, even if you deny it."

Spirit's face paled. He had forgotten about Stein's uncanny ability to see through him, even without his _Soul Perception._ He felt weight against him, and realized that Stein was leaning across him. A moment later the scalpel nicked his ear in tandem with Stein's hand grinding against him. A strangled groan escaped Spirit.

Stein just chuckled, "And to think, you left me for Kami."

"Just shut up, Stein," Spirit panted out.

"Don't get cheeky; you're in no position to make demands. Though, I am. So tell me, Spirit, you do enjoy being under my scalpel, don't you?" Spirit could hear the smirk in Stein's voice.

It was like a dam broke in the death scythe and he sighed, "Damnit, I do." There was no point in lying to Stein any longer.

There was the clink of metal on metal and Stein's mouth found Spirit's. The taste of cigarette smoke and black coffee invaded Spirit's mouth as Stein unbuckled Spirit's pants, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of the other man's boxers as his tongue invaded Spirit's mouth.

Cold fingers wrapped around an already hard cock and Stein smirked even though Spirit couldn't see it. Stein let his hand run up and down Spirit's shaft a couple times before rubbing his fingers against the head of Spirit's cock, letting the man's pre-cum rub coat them.

"I don't believe that we'll have to worry about lubrication tonight, will we?" Stein's fingers rubbed against Spirit's opening and the man gasped as the first one teased against it before withdrawing. "There's plenty of it spread across your stomach right now."

Spirit gasped as Stein's other hand dragged itself across his stomach, pushing against the shallow wounds. He could feel his blood smearing across his skin, Stein's fingers leaving a slick trail across his torso before gliding back down and under his clothing to push into him.

The weapon tried to arch his back but his legs and arms were bound tightly, leaving him precious little space to move in. Stein moved slowly, just a single finger teasing and tormenting the writhing weapon on the table before pulling out to slice Spirit's pants and pull them off the man before moving to push a single slim finger back in. A smirk crossed his face as he realized his lubrication was drying on him and a moment later his scalpel had made a shallow cut in Spirit's thigh that earned him a hissed moan from the weapon and the sound of the man's back cracking as he arched almost painfully.

Spirit's voice was a panting gasp as Stein added a second finger, the scientist curling and teasing, purposefully missing the bundle of nerves that Spirit was desperately trying to get the man to hit.

"You've been angry at me for nothing, Senpai," Stein said in a chiding voice, his ring finger brushing against the small gash on Spirit's leg, coating itself in Spirit's blood. Spirit trembled below him as Stein's ring finger moved in a semi-circle around the others for a second before slipping in. Spirit cried out, arching.

And then there was no sensation at all. Stein's hands were gone, his presence beside the weapon was gone, and Spirit could hear the click of his shoes against the tiled floor.

"St-" Spirit had to take several breaths before trying again. "Stein?"

There was the distinct click of the door to the research lab shutting and Spirit was left, naked and blindfolded, on the cold metal operating table. Spirit's voice echoed through the now empty room. "Stein, come… come back?"

* * *

Stein smirked as he relaxed on the other side of the door, lighting a cigarette as he let his hand drift down to press against the bulge in his own pants. He took his time smoking the cigarette, occasionally stroking his clothed length as he gave Spirit time to settle down.

It may have been Spirit's experiment initially, but now Stein was adding a new set of variables. A smirk crossed the man's face as he finished his cigarette and snubbed it against his heel, dropping it in one of the many ashtrays that dotted the lab.

He reentered the room with a flourish that the blindfolded weapon couldn't see, though Spirit's head did turn towards the sound of his entrance. Stein didn't say a word, he just moved to the man, a scalpel already in his hand, and stood towering over him.

Spirit shuddered, and Stein could easily see the mixed emotions running through the man's soul. Anticipation, fear, desire, and lust were predominant. A smirk stretched the stitching on his face and he pressed the cold metal of the scalpel against the restrained man's arm.

"Your other… injuries… seem to have stopped bleeding, though I have to admit that the color on your skin matches your hair admirably. It's a shame that it isn't completely splashed across your pale skin. Perhaps it would even keep you warm."

"Stein?" Spirit said hesitantly.

"Don't speak." The scalpel's edge pushed into Spirit's arm slightly, and Stein drew a delicate line across it halfway between Spirit's elbow and shoulder. When he had finished with the incision he bent over the restrained arm and ran his tongue across it. His smirk grew as he watched Spirit's cock harden and heard the other man's breathing catch in his throat.

Another shallow incision was made across Spirit's right pectoral muscle, Stein's tongue cleaning up the blood that spilled from it. Spirit writhed beneath him as Stein smirked. The third incision was made beside one from the previous time, on the man's abdomen. Stein let his fingers play in the blood as Spirit squirmed.

Stein's hot breath spilled across Spirit's erect member as he made another shallow incision, this time on Spirit's inner thigh. His fingers trailed the blood that poured from it down to Spirit's balls, teasing them a bit as he smeared the weapon's own blood on them before moving his fingers down to tease the red-head's hole.

"Going to apologize?" Stein asked the blindfolded man, rubbing blood slicked fingers against him.

Spirit proved smarter than Stein had anticipated and just nodded. A smirk tugged Stein's face. "Then say it."

"I'm… sorry."

Stein's middle finger slipped into Spirit and the man arched against the restraints. Stein twirled his finger, letting his others slide around and tease before his ring finger slid in, Spirit moaning as it did. A quick twist and he slipped his index finger in. Spirit gasped as he did, the man's back arching as Stein moved his fingers slowly in and out of the man, listening to his grunting gasps.

"I suppose that I should tell you that I am sorry for leaving you in such an awkward position a few minutes ago," Stein said amicably. "However, I am not."

Stein pulled his hand away from Spirit, undoing the restraints on the man's legs before pulling his body up and to the side, forcing the man to hang over the edge of the operating table with his arms still retrained above his head. Stein let him sit there alone for a moment while he removed his own pants and boxers.

"Nor do I forgive you for your anger at me over something that Shinigami-sama assigned me, and that you could have asked about." Stein pushed into him in one swift movement, burying himself in Spirit, the weapon's member pressing against his shirt, trapped between their two bodies as Spirit cried out. The weapon's blood smeared against Stein's shirt, but the man ignored it, pulling out slowly to thrust back in.

"However, depending on your performance now, I may forget it." Stein started to pick up his pace, his hands resting on Spirit's hips to pull the man against him and prevent him from slamming too hard against the operating table.

"Wh-what do you-" Stein's mouth covered Spirit's panting one, pressing their bodies flush and completely burying himself in Spirit.

Spirit's eyes were wide behind the blindfold. He could taste his own blood on Stein's tongue and lips, and his cock leapt without his consent. A moan issued from him as Stein agonizingly slid his long body against Spirit's, rubbing the trapped cock. Spirit's back arched, driving Stein deeper into him, and as he did so Stein broke the kiss.

The scientist smirked down at the panting weapon, and his eyes fell on the incision he had made earlier on Spirit's right pectoral muscle. With a grin Stein arched himself so that he could reach it, his tongue playing against the incision as he pulled out and thrust into Spirit, his teeth scraping against the edges as his right hand encircled Spirit's need.

He brought his bloody lips back to Spirit's, smearing the weapon's blood against Spirit's lips. "What I want, Senpai, is for you to not cum."

Spirit gasped as Stein's hand squeezed almost too hard around his base and the man began to pump in and out of Spirit, his left hand wrapping around the weapon's shoulder to pull him almost savagely against his thrusts. Spirit cried out, his wrists turning painfully as he shuddered, desperately pushing against the man that was mercilessly fucking him.

Stein was panting as he slammed into Spirit's prostrate and the other man trembled beneath him, Spirit's cock jumping in his hand and demanding release. Stein didn't stop, letting his own need drive him as Spirit's blood smeared against his legs. Stein felt more than heard Spirit's near screams as he slammed into the man's prostrate over and over, the other man's legs trembling. It took him even longer to realize that Spirit was begging.

He was begging him to let go, to let him cum. Repeating over and over that he was sorry. Stein smirked and released Spirit's cock from his stranglehold on it. The weapon came almost immediately, his trembling muscles clenching down tightly on Stein as the scientist pushed deep into the other man. Spirit cried out Stein's name as he did and the scientist had to support himself as his own orgasm rushed over him.

Stein pulled out and Spirit collapsed against the table, nearly sitting on the floor, his body contorted. With trembling arms Stein undid the restraints on Spirit's arms and the two collapsed together on the floor. Spirit didn't bother removing the blindfold; he just reached out blindly to capture Stein's face with his hand before leaning in to kiss the other man.

Stein returned it almost gently before standing and pulling Spirit to his feet and guiding them both back to bed.

* * *

Something that wasn't quite the sound of a ringing telephone echoed through the lab sometime later, and Stein cracked open weary eyelids. Stumbling out of bed he moved to the source of the noise and pulled his lab coat off the mirror.

Shinigami-sama's face appeared in it and Stein turned the screw in his head as the Death God was strangely silent. The silence was broken a moment later by a familiar laughter that Stein hadn't truly expected to hear again.

Tezca's. It was followed by the grunting noise that signified Enrique's laughter.

"So that's the other obligation that meant you couldn't come to see if your experiment was a success or not!" the demon mirror laughed out.

It was only then that Stein realized that he was naked, having shed his shirt when he had led Spirit to bed. He slipped the lab coat on that he was holding in his hand and sighed.


End file.
